


the year he waited

by Melmoland



Series: open the gates of hell [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: he stared at the door and he waited, hoping against hope that wonsik would snap out of it and come back. they thought they were just hungry.





	1. first gate

**Author's Note:**

> this starts about a year before open the gates of hell
> 
>  
> 
> edit: i fixed the formatting... a bit

Ever since Wonsik got that phone call, he had locked himself in his room. He usually left his door open unless he was in there making out with Taekwoon. Now, the only time it opened was when he left or if Taekwoon knocked on the door to bring him food. Taekwoon would be at a loss for what to say, but by the time he thought to say anything, Wonsik had already thanked him and closed the door in his face.

Taekwoon would just go back to his room and stare at the door, willing Wonsik to come in then trying (and failing) not to cry when nothing happened.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin were not making his broken heart any better. When they weren't being nauseatingly adorable, they were doting on Wonsik.  
He understood that Wonsik was hurting, but it felt as if the relationship they had been in for nearly a year meant nothing to anyone.  
It felt as if he was suddenly invisible.

One day though. The unexpected happened.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Taekwoon tried to make himself look presentable before opening the door.  
He wasn't expecting Hongbin's friends, the strange roommates who lived in the attic to be on the other side. He figured that since they were closer with Wonsik, they'd be more concerned with him, but there they were.  
Taekwoon was about to ask if they needed anything, but before he could, they leaned in and hugged him. He was confused, but the attention was more than welcome and he let out a heavy sob.

The soft coos and light kisses to the side of his head were relaxing him to the point where he could barely stand. Jaehwan picked him up effortlessly and they tucked him in, staying a few more moments to make sure he was asleep. They closed the door softly and went back upstairs.

“What was the point of that?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Aside from the fact that the prince is quite fond of Taekwoon, his energy seems to taste better when he's not unhappy.”

“So… we gotta keep him happy until Wonsik pulls his head out his ass?”

“Yep" Jaehwan grinned before pulling Sanghyuk in for a kiss.

Taekwoon up until this point had sort of a routine. He would check on Wonsik who would ignore him or insist that he wasn't hungry, go into his room and stare at the door, willing Wonsik to come back.

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk forced themselves into this routine by knocking at the door every day and cuddling Taekwoon until he fell asleep.  
A few nights later, while Sanghyuk was nuzzling behind Taekwoon's ear, he dragged his teeth down the side of his neck, pulling a tiny gasp from him.

“Woonie… can I kiss you?” Jaehwan asked. The other man's eyes were glazed and he nodded slowly. Sanghyuk lowered him to the bed before Jaehwan could kiss him and traced a little sliver of skin on Taekwoon's stomach where his shirt rode up with his fingertips.  
This was like water on a hot day. It was a short kiss, but Taekwoon drank it in, not knowing when he'd ever be kissed again.

“Hyung… when was the last time you had a blowjob?” Sanghyuk asked.  
Taekwoon turned beet red. “What? I've- I …” He sealed his lips shut and covered his face when he realized how red he was turning.

“But… you've had sex with Wonsik… How is that even possible?” Sanghyuk looked shocked.  
Taekwoon was still trying to come up with some sort of reasoning.

“Nurse, we're going to need you to resuscitate the patient.” Jaehwan said matter of factly to Sanghyuk.

“Why am I the nurse?” Sanghyuk whined.

“Hey, if you don't want to suck his dick, I'll do it.” Taekwoon was watching the other two argue over his penis in disbelief, barely registering the fact that his sweats had been yanked off of his legs.  
Jaehwan pulled Taekwoon's left leg toward himself, spreading the dark haired man's legs.

“This looks like a job for Jannie!” He said in a super hero voice.

“Fuck off! I'm doing it!” Sanghyuk insisted, pulling the right leg toward himself “I'm gonna see how loud I can get him to be before he completely shatters.”

“Jokes on you, Woonie is exceptionally quiet in bed. We've both heard Wonsik through the floor, but never Taekwoon.”  
Sanghyuk looked at Taekwoon in the most serious expression he could muster.

“Is it that bad?”

“What?”

“I think it's because they have no idea what they like" Jaehwan replied. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Taekwoon's cock, “I think we should show him how good it can be.” He pressed an open mouthed kiss just below the head of his cock.

“Relax, Hyung. We're gonna take care of you.” Sanghyuk purred against Taekwoon's throat.  
Taekwoon arched impossibly far and gripped onto his sheets as if they would keep him from floating away.  
Sanghyuk held one of Taekwoon's legs while he unbuttoned the older man's shirt, tasting the skin on his chest as the buttons came undone.

“H-how is this taking care of fffvvv me exactly?” He stuttered as Sanghyuk captured a nipple between his teeth. “Jaehwan- oh gods- Teasing- only teasing…” He loudly gulped a breath of air.  
Jaehwan had been kissing that one spot over and over.

“That's because you haven't told him what you want.” Sanghyuk replied, dropping his head to lap at the other nipple.

“W-what I want?” Taekwoon sounded worried.

“Don't you want him to make you feel good? Suck your cock? Make you come?”

“Yes!” He blurted before he could stop himself.

“Then tell him.”

“What?”

“Tell him what you want him to do.”

He looked nervously between his legs. “F-f-f-fingers… I want- ah ah?” Jaehwan traced his fingertips from Taekwoon's ankles up his legs.

“What do you want him to do with his fingers? You have to learn to say what you want… also, I think we'll save fingers for another time. What else do you want?”  
Jaehwan brushed against Taekwoon's entrance with his fingers anyway.

“Lick… please this is maddening.” Jaehwan started licking the same spot he was kissing. “Is this all there is to a blow job? No wonder Wonsik didn't want to- ... oh.” Jaehwan sucked him down and very slowly dragged his plush lips back up the shaft. “Faster- oh faster- please.”

“See? What's so hard about saying what you want?” Sanghyuk asked quietly into Taekwoon's ear as Jaehwan immediately complied.  
The eldest tried to formulate a response but babbled and flailed his arms until he managed to get a handful of Sanghyuk's hair.  
Sanghyuk was about to speak again, but Taekwoon pulled him down for a kiss.  
Jaehwan slowed down to watch, Sanghyuk saw out of the corner of his eye and made a show of kissing Taekwoon. He pulled far enough away so the elder would have to lift his head to suck Sanghyuk's tongue back into his mouth.

Jaehwan let out a loud sigh, gripping the underside of Taekwoon's thighs and pushed them to his chest.  
Up until this point, Taekwoon, who had been making tiny mewls and whimpers, broke the kiss to wail loudly when Jaehwan licked a stripe from his tailbone to the base of his cock.

“Did you like that?” Jaehwan asked.

“I don't kn-AH!” Sanghyuk pushed Jaehwan out of the way and sucked the head of Taekwoon's cock past his lips before pulling off with a slurp.

“Hyung, gonna need your help with this one.” Sanghyuk winked at Jaehwan.

“Oh? Oh… this'll be interesting to see when it's not me he's doing it to.” Jaehwan grinned.

“What?” Taekwoon looked nervous.

“Both of you get comfortable.” Jaehwan shifted off to the side and Sanghyuk crawled between Taekwoon's legs.

While Sanghyuk did that, Jaehwan propped Taekwoon up a little higher on some pillows so he could see.

“You're gonna want to watch this if you can keep your eyes open that long.” Jaehwan smirked. “Ready?” He asked Sanghyuk.  
The youngest stuck his tongue out to taste the precome at the head of Taekwoon's cock before slowly licking up and down the shaft.

“Fuck…” Taekwoon mumbled, transfixed on the man in front of him.

“Not this time, Woonie.” Jaehwan said.  
Sanghyuk sucked Taekwoon halfway into his mouth before bobbing a few times, making the eldest keen by humming quietly.

“Deep breath," Jaehwan said softly, Taekwoon took a breath at the same time Sanghyuk did, "Not you, I was talking to Hyogi.” Jaehwan said, swatting Taekwoon's thigh. As soon as he heard the intake of breath through his lover's nose, he pushed the back of Sanghyuk's head so his nose brushed the dark curls at the base of Taekwoon's cock.  
Taekwoon shook as he tried not to move. He had never felt anything like this. His senses were overwhelmed and it sounded a little muffled when Jaehwan told him that Sanghyuk liked it when he fucked his mouth.

Taekwoon looked a little confused, so instead of explaining, Jaehwan thought he'd show him instead.  
He pulled a coughing Sanghyuk off of Taekwoon. His cheeks were streaked with tears, his chin was covered in saliva and his cheeks were ruddy. He was gorgeous like this.  
Jaehwan pulled him up to his knees for a kiss as he undid his own pants.

“I'm going to show him how to fuck that cute little mouth of yours.” Sanghyuk smiled brightly at that, “Is that ok with you?”

“More than ok.” Taekwoon recognized the roughness in his voice and realized that he might get hard whenever he heard Sanghyuk talk in the morning from now on.

“Can you bite me, Hyung?” He heard Sanghyuk whisper.  
Jaehwan looked over Sanghyuk's shoulder at Taekwoon before sinking his fangs into the youngest’s throat. Taekwoon didn't see the fangs or the venom. He saw Sanghyuk clawing at Jaehwan's back, moaning wantonly. He almost wanted to see if he could do that. Be the cause of Sanghyuk's desperate babbles.

Just as Jaehwan pulled away, Taekwoon nudged his way in and bit down on the same spot.  
Sanghyuk moaned at the slight pain. Taekwoon moaned because there was a taste he couldn't identify. It was really sweet and he thought it might just be the taste of Sanghyuk's skin.  
He didn't know it was possible to get more aroused. He pulled away and fell back against the pillows.

“Show me.” He said. The two men saw the smudge of purple across his cheek and smiled.  
Sanghyuk took Jaehwan in hand and stroked two or three times before bending down and sucking softly at the head.

“Deep breath.” Jaehwan said before pushing him all the way down his cock. “I bet I can make Hyogi come like this too.” Jaehwan said before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward harshly. He did that several more times before holding Sanghyuk all the way down and doing it again. He looked over at Taekwoon who was stroking himself slowly while watching the other two.

Jaehwan smiled and asked, “Do you want to try?” Before pulling Sanghyuk to sit back on his heels.

“Woonie looks lonely.” Jaehwan said. “Make him happy again.”  
Sanghyuk effortlessly pulled Taekwoon up to his knees. Jaehwan shuffled behind the older man, running his palms up Taekwoon's stomach and down his sides.

“Don't be afraid of breaking him,” Jaehwan whispered into Taekwoon's ear. He grabbed the raven haired man's wrist and placed it on Sanghyuk's head. “He can take it."  
I want to know when you're about to come. You will tell us, won't you?” Taekwoon nodded, making a choked noise when he felt his cock nudge the back of Sanghyuk's throat. “Make him happy, Hyogi.” Jaehwan said before kissing Taekwoon's neck.

Taekwoon gripped Sanghyuk's hair a little tighter and rocked his hips, slowly at first. He felt Sanghyuk's teeth.

“No biting.” Taekwoon said before snapping his hips forward harshly.

“Good boy.” Jaehwan purred. Neither of them were sure who he was talking about, but they kept going.

Taekwoon slowed down when Jaehwan turned his head for a kiss, but snapped his hips a tiny bit harder when he heard the youngest whine for attention.  
Taekwoon's breaths were becoming desperate as he went on. Jaehwan would occasionally follow a line of sweat up Taekwoon's neck with his tongue until Taekwoon's breaths sounded like frantic, rasping inhales but the older man seemed like he never exhaled.

“Jae- hw- I'm - ah -I'm-” He snapped his hips forward desperately. Sanghyuk's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he came, completely untouched. Jaehwan sank his fangs into the back of Taekwoon's neck, letting out a tiny bit of venom before licking the wounds.  
Taekwoon shouted, doubling over with the force of his orgasm.  
The two men caught him before he could fall over and tucked him into his bed.

“Who's gonna take care of me?” Jaehwan pouted cutely.

Taekwoon opened his eyes when he heard a tiny whine. He rolled over to find Sanghyuk standing at the edge of his bed. His face was being pressed into the mattress as Jaehwan snapped his hips forward.

He paused long enough to slap Sanghyuk's thigh and say, “I told you to be quiet, Woonie needs his sleep.” And continued fucking his mate.  
Taekwoon rolled closer to Sanghyuk, kissed him on the cheek, then fell back asleep.


	2. second gate

Taekwoon woke up when his alarm went off. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and remembered the night before.  
He was pretty sure it was just a vivid dream. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk would never… not with him. They were just friends… He assumed they were friends anyway.  
He sighed before grabbing a towel and some clean clothes, heading to the bathroom with a neutral expression.

Once the shower had warmed up, thoughts of Jaehwan's hands on him, Sanghyuk's lips stretched around the base of his cock flashed behind his eyelids. His fingertips chased after the sensations and he came without warning. He groaned softly, deciding he had taken enough time to take care of the problem his vivid imagination had caused him.

He might feel a little awkward the next time he ran into them though.

They reached out to him to comfort him and here he was imagining a scenario where Sanghyuk was gripping his thighs, every time he drove his cock further down the younger man's throat.  
He really was a despicable human being, he thought to himself as he rinsed his hand off.

He dried off, shaved his face and brushed his teeth, having a harder time than normal looking his reflection in the eye. He dressed and left the steamy bathroom, running, quite literally into Jaehwan.

“Are you done?” He asked with a grin.  
Taekwoon nodded with a little blush, thankful that he turned pink after showers.  
“Is there any hot water left? You were in there for a while. You enjoy yourself?” Jaehwan smirked. He knew what Taekwoon did.

Taekwoon's eyes widened as he scooted awkwardly around the other man and rushed to his own room.  
He ran out of the house, skipping breakfast and leaving his lunch.  
Half way through his second class, he was kicking himself. He never brought his wallet to school It was always one more thing to lose if he did, and his lunch was in the fridge.  
He was staring at his notes, debating whether his pencil would be edible when someone sat next to him at his table.  
He moved his arm so whoever it was could see his notes, when his lunch landed quietly on the table next to him.

“Thought you'd be hungry.” Sanghyuk whispered. “I've never been to a university class before.”

“You're shitting me.” Taekwoon whispered back.

“Dropped out of high school and became a junkie. Sucking dick for heroin seemed like a better career path at the time.” Taekwoon stared at him without blinking for what had to be a solid minute, not sure if he should believe what Sanghyuk just said before the other man spoke again. “Jannie saved me from all that.” He shrugged  
Taekwoon kept staring.

“If you keep staring like that, people are gonna think I just broke up with you or something.”  
Taekwoon looked at his lunch bag for a moment.

“Thanks for … bringing… lunch…” He mumbled quietly.  
Sanghyuk turned his attention to the teacher, looking as if he was trying to absorb everything the lecturer was saying until the end of class.  
“Maybe you should think about taking some classes or something.” Taekwoon said as he packed his bag back up and walked out the door with Sanghyuk.

“Nah. I see how stressed out you guys get because of this. I don't need that in my life.”

“Well, the option is always there if you ever change your mind.” Taekwoon said.

Sanghyuk said goodbye and went the opposite direction from Taekwoon.

 

A few minutes into his religion class, the teacher was starting to go into the different iterations of hell when the door swung open with a loud bang as it hit the wall and Jaehwan strolled in with a flourish, kneeling next to Taekwoon's desk and presenting a bag from an expensive deli to Taekwoon

“You mustn’t forget your lunch, young master.” He said with his really bad accent.

Taekwoon pressed his face to his desk and tried to close his textbook on his head.

“Is there something wrong? Are you alright?” He asked loudly.

“Please… just- just go.” His muffled voice came from between the pages.  
Jaehwan set the sandwich down, fished a can of coffee from his pocket, putting it next to the sack, bowed and quietly left the room. The door latched shut without a sound and the teacher went back to speaking as if nothing happened.

Taekwoon sat in the corner of the cafeteria, chewing his sandwich dourly. He wondered, briefly, how Jaehwan knew what his favorite sandwich was as he picked a leaf of arugula out of the sandwich. It was nearly perfect.

 

Taekwoon went home at the end of the day, knocked on Wonsik's door, and opened it slightly.  
It smelled awful.

“Sikkie, take a shower and eat something.” Taekwoon said sadly.

“I will, mom. Stop badgering me.” He snapped.

If Taekwoon closed the a little harder than normal, who could blame him. He walked a little heavier back to his room and closed the door.

Today there wasn't a knock from Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Taekwoon curled into a ball on his side, silently staring at the door with tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

He must have dozed off, because he snapped to full alertness when he felt his pants and shirt being tugged off of him at the same time.

“What the Fuck are you doing?” He shrieked.

“What does it look like?” Sanghyuk asked, waving a bottle of massage oil in front of the older man while Jaehwan stretched him out to lay on his stomach.  
He would have continued to speak, but Jaehwan's hands were already starting to knead the knots out of Taekwoon's shoulders. He hissed then moaned softly as Sanghyuk drizzled the cold oil down his spine.

“He makes the best noises, Hyung.” Jaehwan hummed in agreement.  
Jaehwan worked his way down as Sanghyuk massaged his arms.  
Suddenly he was flipped to his back and he followed his first instinct to cover himself before Sanghyuk grabbed his wrists and held them firmly over his head.

“Relax, Hyung. Nothing we haven't seen before.”

“I didn't dream… last night I mean. It really happened?”

“Of course it did” Jaehwan playfully slapped Taekwoon's outer thigh.

“And you're still talking to me?”

Sanghyuk gave Jaehwan a strange look and they continued what they were doing. Sanghyuk held Taekwoon's wrists in one hand. The back of his right hand traced down Taekwoon's cheek and neck before gravitating toward a nipple. He pinched it before tracing the skin around it. Taekwoon eeped and tried to squirm away as Sanghyuk traced his ribs with his nails. Sanghyuk held fast.

“Guys? Was there something weird with that massage oil?” Taekwoon asked between little gasps as he struggled.

“It's special.” Jaehwan started, “A special blend meant to make you more responsive… to the massaging.” Taekwoon whimpered. His cheeks felt warm.

“Seems to be working a little too well.” Sanghyuk said as Taekwoon grabbed at Sanghyuk's forearm, no longer able to communicate with words. “Look how hard he is and you haven't even touched him.” He smirked.

Sanghyuk swept up the drop of precome from Taekwoon's stomach with his finger and ran it across Jaehwan's lower lip. He stared at the older man for a moment before leaning in and kissing him.

Taekwoon's breath caught as he watched them reach for each other in a tangle of tongue and teeth. The tiny gasp brought them around and they looked down at the older man who stared half lidded at them, his chest was heaving and he still attempted to free himself from Sanghyuk's grip.

“What is it you want, sweet thing?” Jaehwan reminded him that he needed to learn to ask for things.

“Touch me… my skin- I need… please- I need so much…” His words hitched as Jaehwan massaged his way up Taekwoon's calves as the oldest continued begging “Please please please”  
Taekwoon arched, his raven hair ruffling between Sanghyuk's legs as Jaehwan dug his thumbs into the muscles of his inner thighs, spreading them a little farther and leaving him exposed.

“Goodness, you look gorgeous like this. Spread out for us, desperate, whimpering. I could just eat you out - Er I meant up.”

“No you didn't.” Sanghyuk replied.

“No, I didn't.” Jaehwan chuckled.

Taekwoon trembled, trying not to close his legs.

“Jaehwan, please!” His voice went up in pitch.

Jaehwan dug his thumbs into the crease at the top of his thighs, making Taekwoon nearly come like that.

“If it does this just to your skin, imagine how desperate you'll be when you finally end up riding my fingers.” Jaehwan just barely pushed a fingertip past his entrance and Taekwoon bucked so hard he nearly threw Jaehwan off of the bed as he came.

“Didn't realise how tightly we had you wound up.” Sanghyuk drawled as he let go of Taekwoon's wrists, running his hands up the eldest’s arms.  
Jaehwan bent down and started to lick him clean, but Taekwoon pushed ineffectively at him.

“Too much. Too too much. No more...” Jaehwan pulled away and went to get a wash cloth.

He came back to find Sanghyuk softly kissing the raven haired man. He had an arm draped over Taekwoon, pulling him a little closer and they both made sweet little breathy noises as they continued to kiss as if they forgot about everyone else.

Taekwoon gasped loudly when Jaehwan ran his fingers through the cooling come on his stomach and Sanghyuk pulled away to let the older man breathe.  
Sanghyuk grabbed Jaehwan's wrist and licked the digits clean.

“You always know how to make me hard so quickly, my love.” Jaehwan purred. “Shall we help Woonie to bed before I ravish you?”

“You guys don't have to go.” Taekwoon said shyly.

Jaehwan gave Taekwoon a strange look.

“You like watching us Fuck?” He asked.

“I…”

“Let me rephrase that, what did you imagine when you were touching yourself this morning?”

Taekwoon's mouth snapped shut and he tried to cover his face.

“No weaseling out of it. Answer me.” He grabbed Taekwoon's chin and straddled his thighs. “What were you thinking about this morning?” He asked slowly.

“Y-you touching me…”

“and? You were in there for a while.”

“S-Sanghyuk… his- the look in his eyes when he came… but I never got to see what you look like when you…”

“That mean you wanna see what he looks like when I Fuck him?” Sanghyuk asked, “He honestly makes the most beautiful noises.” He purred directly into Jaehwan's ear, while looking at Taekwoon. “He sings so beautifully.”

The eldest nodded slowly.

“Take everything off, Hyung” Sanghyuk said softly. Jaehwan rushed to obey, smiling as the youngest undressed as well.

Sanghyuk coated his fingers with the massage oil and pressed two into Jaehwan as soon as he was on his back, spreading his legs.The instant he started scissoring his fingers, Jaehwan cried out.

“Hyogi- oh, we need to use this stuff more often.” His statement was punctuated by a long drawn out 'oh' when the younger crooked his fingers.

Taekwoon was on his side, watching them. One hand clenched in the sheets and the other had his nails digging into his forearm.

“You can touch him too if you want.” Sanghyuk said as if he wasn't quickly pistoning his fingers into his mate.  
Jaehwan's face was tilted up and the vein in his throat thrummed visibly as he made inarticulate noises. Taekwoon leaned forward and sucked on the skin between that vein and his Adams apple.

He kept his lips there, reveling in the vibrations that his throat made, occasionally darting his tongue out to taste the salt on his skin.

“Why does your skin always taste so sweet?” Taekwoon asked.

“All I've had today is sugar and orgasms OHHHHH SANGHYUK...ah!” He shrieked as Taekwoon bit his neck, probably harder than he would have with anyone else.

“Taekwoon Hyung, lay on your back.” Sanghyuk instructed. He did as he was told before the youngest picked Jaehwan up and arranged him so that he was chest to chest with Taekwoon.

Jaehwan kissed the older man and rolled his hips, happy to find that Taekwoon was almost as hard as he was. He rolled his hips and they slowly ground together, breaking their kisses to moan. Suddenly the delicious feeling was pulled away as Sanghyuk pulled Jaehwan to his knees and entered him in one harsh motion.

Sanghyuk took Taekwoon's hand and wrapped it around the other men's cocks.

“I'm sure you can figure it out from here.” Sanghyuk said before snapping his hips into Jaehwan. “He's so fucking tight. I don't know how long I'll last.” He growled before kissing between Jaehwan's shoulder blades.

Taekwoon pressed his feet to the mattress and tilted his hips up so he could get as close to Jaehwan as possible.  
Sanghyuk's frantic pace helped speed them to their end until Jaehwan tucked his chin to his chest, scrunching up his features. He looked as if he was about to cry.

“Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck! Bite me oh gods now-ah!” Sanghyuk and Taekwoon bit the side of Jaehwan's neck, and his body heaved with tiny sobs as he came.  
Jaehwan kissed Taekwoon. He was so used to kissing Sanghyuk that he forgot that Taekwoon had no idea about his venom or fangs.

As soon as the venom coursed through his veins from the tiny bite Jaehwan left in his lip, Taekwoon came with a surprised cry.  
Sanghyuk pulled Jaehwan back into his lap and snapped his hips hard enough to bounce Jaehwan off. Jaehwan turned and straddled the younger man so he could hang on and not go flying off again.

As Sanghyuk tried to finish, Jaehwan sank his teeth into his shoulder. The pinpricks of pain set Sanghyuk off and he rode his orgasm out for what Taekwoon thought was an unusually long amount of time.

Jaehwan licked the purple venom from his skin and they curled up next to Taekwoon.

“Why are you guys taking care of me like this?” Taekwoon asked in a tiny, sleepy voice.

“Because you're just so delicious.” Jaehwan replied, just as tired sounding. Sanghyuk was already fast asleep and Jaehwan softly licked Taekwoon's lower lip before leaning in to properly kiss him. “We'll take care of you as long as you want us.” Jaehwan said softly before tucking his head under the older man's chin.


	3. third gate

Taekwoon came home several weeks later from school. Midterms were over and break was about to start.

A whole week. Where he got to waste time with his friends and sleep in.

He froze as he took off his shoes. Wonsik was sitting in the living room.

Taekwoon looked at his phone. It would have been their one year anniversary if Wonsik hadn't holed himself up in his room every day.

He had showered and shaved. He looked nice.     

Really nice.

Taekwoon sat next to him on the couch and tentatively rest his head on the other man's shoulder.

“Hey.” Wonsik said softly. He used that tone of voice that always made the older man's heart flutter like a hummingbird.

“Hi.” Taekwoon replied softly, “whatcha watching?”

“Not sure… looks like a cross between adventure time and Stephen universe.”

“Looks like Bravest Warriors.” Taekwoon said. His heart felt so light. He was so happy. He turned and pressed a kiss to the corner of Wonsik's mouth. He felt more than saw the other man's cheeks turn pink.

Taekwoon lifted his head and pressed his lips to Wonsik's.

He cradled the younger man's face in his hands as they kissed softly.

Wonsik's phone rang and Taekwoon backed away.

“Hey, yeah.  
Whenever you want.  
Ok.  
See you in a few”

Taekwoon looked at Wonsik for an explanation, but the only thing the younger man did was salute as he walked out the door with a “Don't wait up.”

Taekwoon sat on the couch for a few moments, turned off the tv and threw the remote at the couch.

He contemplated going back to his room, but this time he climbed up the stairs and knocked at the attic door.

He waited a few moments before it opened.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Jaehwan said before Taekwoon fell, sobbing into his arms. Jaehwan scooped him up and carried him to their massive bed. The room itself was nothing to laugh at. It was bigger than Hongbin and Hakyeon's shared room and the bed he currently was on was bigger than any he'd seen, and was lighter and fluffier than anything he'd ever been on.

“Where's Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon asked. He'd never been alone with either man before.

“Grocery shopping. He'll be so surprised to see that you came here this time.” He preened, “We're gonna have to make this look good.” He stared as he started unbuttoning Taekwoon's shirt.

“Wh- What?” He was instantly distracted from his woes by his confusion.

“When he walks in, you're going to be spread out for him, so desperate to be touched. You're gonna give him that cute look. The one where you nervously bite your lip-yeah that look,” He paused when Taekwoon unconsciously bit his lip. He kissed the older man's nose and went back to undressing him.

“I think we should tie you up. Like a little present. You trust me, right?” Taekwoon nodded slowly.

Jaehwan pulled a pair of leather cuffs from a drawer and tied them around Taekwoon's slim wrists. There was a clip in the middle that allowed the two cuffs to detach from each other. He looped it through a gap in the headboard.

“Is that uncomfortable?”

“My shoulders are going to be stiff…” Taekwoon said softly.  
Jaehwan piled pillows under Taekwoon's shoulders.

“Better?” Taekwoon nodded.  
Jaehwan smiled and kissed the center of Taekwoon's chest.

Jaehwan had yet to touch anything below Taekwoon's waist. He ran his palms down the underside of his arms tracing each rib with his thumbs and gripped the older man's waist.

He lifted Taekwoon, putting him in his lap. Jaehwan wrapped the impossibly long legs around his waist and Taekwoon locked his ankles together.

Jaehwan groaned. It was a erotic noise that shot down to Taekwoon's toes, when he squeezed the younger man with his thighs.

“Mm do it again.” Jaehwan demanded. Taekwoon did. “Fuck that feels nice.” He drawled before grinding against Taekwoon.  
Jaehwan was hard. So hard.

Taekwoon pulled at his restraints as the younger man dragged himself up and down the cleft of Taekwoon's ass. Only a few items of clothing between them and Taekwoon was already begging softly for something. He didn't know what.

Jaehwan untangled himself from Taekwoon's legs and kissed him once more.

“Look at you,” He pulled Taekwoon's pants off, “Fucking delicious,” He ran his hands up the pale thighs, “Utterly fuckable.” He spread Taekwoon's legs and grabbed the massage oil, coating his fingers. “Keep your legs spread for me, ok?”

Taekwoon nodded as the first finger slid in with surprising ease.

“Hmm… Have you been touching yourself?” Jaehwan asked.

“N-No-oh.” Another finger, "Maybe..." Jaehwan smirked at that.

“Tell me when you're about to come, ok?” Taekwoon nodded rapidly.

Three fingers. Taekwoon's hands were clenched, his feet were pressing against the mattress as his hips rocked hard.

“Faster… I like it fast-oh ah like that, perfect.”

“Good boy, learning what you like…” Jaehwan quickly opened his mouth and sucked Taekwoon all the way down.

“Nah- coming- I'm-" Jaehwan pulled off and quickly pinched a nerve. Taekwoon sounded confused. Jaehwan resumed Fucking him open with his fingers before he stopped and ran to the door.

“Shh" Jaehwan said before opening the door and spinning Sanghyuk so his back was to Taekwoon.

“Hi" Sanghyuk smiled before kissing Jaehwan softly. It was a lingering kiss that made Taekwoon feel like he was intruding on something private. He'd never seen them kiss like that before.

“I got you a present.” Jaehwan sang before turning Sanghyuk toward the bed.

“Aww you shouldn't have” Sanghyuk grinned as Jaehwan undressed him.

Sanghyuk dove onto the bed, nuzzling the long legs that were in front of him. He sucked a dark mark into Taekwoon's thigh and Jaehwan left a mirrored one. Taekwoon was so distracted by the sensation of...someone tracing his still stretched entrance that he didn't notice the pin prick of pain nor the tiny rush of venom.  
It wasn't enough to noticeably change his behavior, but he might last a tiny bit longer.

Sanghyuk straddled Taekwoon and leaned over to kiss him.

He held his hand out and Jaehwan placed a small bottle of lube into it.

Taekwoon was confused when Sanghyuk coated his cock with the slippery liquid but suddenly panicked as Sanghyuk slid down

“Wait- ah you didn't...Uhn stretch.”

“Seriously, how long do you think Jannie and I go without fucking?” He slid the rest of the way down and kissed Taekwoon sweetly.

Taekwoon looked over to Jaehwan who was palming himself over his sweats.

“He's insatiable.” Was all Jaehwan said before Sanghyuk rose up and dropped down.

He kept a hand on the center of Taekwoon's chest for balance. Until now he had never noticed how sturdy Sanghyuk's thighs were.

Mindless babble and praises poured from Taekwoon's lips until he looked Sanghyuk in the eyes just before they kissed.

“Use me- ride me like you want to.” Taekwoon said, slightly more confidently than he thought he could.

Sanghyuk climbed off, turned his back to Taekwoon and slid back down his cock.

He leaned back so his back was pressed to Taekwoon's chest and rotated his hips in quick circles. Taekwoon's head fell back against the pillows for a few moments.

As Sanghyuk rocked his hips and Taekwoon made the tiniest, most desperate noises, Jaehwan stood at the foot of the bed, completely captivated by his mate.

Sanghyuk sat up slightly, arching, putting on a show for Jaehwan. He rose a little higher, moaned a little louder until his mate lunged forward, kissing him hard.

Taekwoon yelped, fearing that his cock was about to break off, but soon started moaning as well when Jaehwan started grinding hard against Sanghyuk, forcing him to Fuck Taekwoon harder.

For a moment Taekwoon watched the other two, thinking that they had forgotten him. Jaehwan grabbed his hand without looking and squeezed his fingers.

Taekwoon squeezed back and tried to buck his hips a little harder despite the additional weight on him.

“Bite,” he heard Sanghyuk whimper.

“Hold out for a little longer,” Jaehwan smiled softly, “Our guest isn't even close yet.”

“I can't- I can't I can't. I'm. So. Please, Hyung, please-I'm.so.close- I NEED IT” Jaehwan bit down with a crunch loud enough for Taekwoon to hear a split second before Sanghyuk squeezed around the eldest.

When Sanghyuk came, his body rolled as if he was desperately trying to dislodge Jaehwan's teeth from his neck. The frantic movement combined with how tight the younger man was squeezing him, set Taekwoon off. He was content to lay there in the afterglow until he noticed a tiny rivulet of blood rolling down Sanghyuk's neck, toward his face.

“Guys? Sanghyuk is bleeding.” Taekwoon said, his voice noticeably worried.

“He asked for it.” Jaehwan replied, twitching slightly, backing away so he could change out of his clothes. “Get up, my love. I need to untie Woonie.”

“But, Hyung…” Sanghyuk whined.

“Up up up! You're so spoiled. I don't know how much more of you he can take.”

Sanghyuk crawled off the bed with a sad little noise before Jaehwan was there. He had a little bit of blood in the corner of his mouth that Taekwoon couldn't stop staring at. He broke away long enough to see if Sanghyuk was ok.

He had poured the contents from a water bottle onto a washcloth and his neck looked practically unscathed as he wiped the blood and what looked like purple ink from his neck. Just a rapidly fading hickey.

His attention was brought back by a delicate kiss just under his jaw.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Jaehwan asked as he unclasped the restraints. Taekwoon nodded slowly.

“I want you to know that you can come to us, either one of us, if you need to.” He started kissing Taekwoon's fingertips, rubbing the circulation back into his hands. Taekwoon nodded again.

“And here I was thinking spring break was going to be miserable.” Taekwoon said, mostly to himself.

Jaehwan perked up and looked at Taekwoon. “And how long is this spring break?”

“A week?” Taekwoon replied nervously. The other two men just grinned.

 

**Downstairs**

  
“Are you ok?” Hakyeon asked Hongbin who shifted uncomfortably for the umpteenth time.  
“I think I need a shower…”


	4. fourth gate

Taekwoon stormed up the stairs to the attic  
He knocked loudly on the door and when Jaehwan answered his face crumpled.  
“What happened to you?”  
His hair was mussed up and he had a welt in the shape of a hand developing on his cheek.

**^^**

A reasonably pretty girl walked up to Taekwoon with a group of other girls. He recognised them as being the girls from the sister sorority to the frat house that Wonsik frequented.

“You're friends with Kim Wonsik, right?” She asked.

“You could say that.” He sighed sadly.

“Well, tell that impotent bastard that his **_EX_** girlfriend Becca wants to give him this!” She slapped Taekwoon so hard that he nearly fell over and his jaw popped.   
He might have had a little whiplash as well.

He got home and Wonsik was walking back to his room from the bathroom. He was in a towel and there was a rather large hickey on his neck.

“Hey Sikkie, I uh ran into a girl named Becca… she- she said she was your EX girlfriend now and that I should give you this" he pointed at his cheek.

Without looking, Wonsik replied, “apparently she can be a bit of a handful.” Before closing his bedroom door.

**^^**

Jaehwan picked Taekwoon up and sat him on the bed. He pressed his forehead to the older man's and grabbed the sides of his head.

His cool fingers felt heavenly on the red, raised skin.

“Open and close your mouth a few times.” Taekwoon did as he was told and Jaehwan hummed. “Nothing that won't go away in a few hours. His hand moved down to his neck.

Taekwoon moaned softly as Jaehwan checked the muscles there.

“Take your clothes off, lay face up on the bed with your head on this end.” He patted the foot of the bed. “I'll be right back.”

The bed was so soft that Taekwoon had no idea he had started to doze off until he felt Jaehwan's cool fingers slide under the back of his neck and start massaging the tense muscles.

“Oh, Hyung. Am I hurting you?” Jaehwan asked as he noticed tears rolling down the older man's cheeks, getting lost in his hair.

“No… this feels really nice. You guys always make me feel taken care of and I don't really have anything to give you.”

“Oh trust me. You've given us way more than you realise.” Jaehwan smiled wryly.

He gasped softly when Taekwoon pulled him down for a kiss.

Noses bumped chins and Jaehwan felt it was a bit ‘Spider-Man’ but he reciprocated eagerly. It wasn't every day that Jung Taekwoon initiated anything.

Jaehwan pulled away and Taekwoon yelped when something cold landed on his sore cheek. Jaehwan shushed him as he adjusted the ice pack on his face.

“I almost want to ask for a cuddle just to make this feel complete.” Taekwoon said with a smirk.

He didn't see it happen, but suddenly there was a flurry of clothing and Jaehwan was naked, pressed against Taekwoon's side with a leg and an arm thrown over him, pulling him closer. Taekwoon chuckled softly. It was the first time in a while he had felt so… light.

He lifted his head to kiss the crown of the younger man's head.

“This is nice.” Jaehwan sighed. They continued to cuddle for a few minutes until Taekwoon took the ice pack off of his face and pushed Jaehwan to his back.

He climbed over the younger man and held his wrists on either side of his head before dipping down and kissing him.

He tried something he once saw Sanghyuk do. He rolled his hips, teasing Jaehwan, he never thought it would feel nice for both of them and he moaned softly.

“Jaehwan…” He rolled his hips slowly, dragging the entirety of Jaehwan's cock down the cleft of his ass. “I Uhn I need you to Fuck me. Ah- I w-Want it hard I need you to leave marks. Don't be gentle. I want bites. I want scratches. I want to walk like I just got off of a fucking horse- ah!”

Jaehwan had flipped him so he was on his back, but they were still grinding against each other.

“I'm so proud of you, Hyung. I wanted to wait to Fuck you until you could actually ask for it.”

Taekwoon was certain that Jaehwan was a magician, because he never saw him move to get the bottle of massage oil, nor did he see him pour it over his fingers.

He started out with two fingers this time. Taekwoon didn't want him to be gentle, he wouldn't be.

“I'm going to Fuck you.” Jaehwan purred, but I won't let you go until I'm satisfied, do you understand?”

Taekwoon nodded rapidly.

“I'm going to tease you and I'm going to mark you all over.”

Three fingers.

“You will beg me to come and I might make you come a few times. I haven't decided.”

Taekwoon's hips rose from the bed every time the now four fingers pistoned into him.

“You know the rule I have though. Tell me.”

“Ah- tell you- Fuck! Tell you when I'm about to come.”

“Good boy.” He licked a stripe up Taekwoon's cock, quickly pausing to clean the tip free of precome.

Taekwoon let out a pitiful wail. “Jannie… suck my cock" He said quickly, still a little shy. Jaehwan obeyed the request and Taekwoon strung his fingers through the brown hair, thrusting shallowly into his mouth. “Why don't I Fuck your mouth more often?” Taekwoon asked, “You look so amazing like this.”

Jaehwan reply was to suck a little harder and to crook his fingers.

“Coming!”

Jaehwan pinched that nerve and he couldn't come.

"Let's see how many times I can do this before you beg me, shall we?”

“Leave a mark on my thigh again… that felt so-oh Fuck.”

Jaehwan pushed a tiny bit of venom into the bite on his thigh before licking the wound to seal it.

“I'm going to- … yeah" Jaehwan pinched the nerve again.

The amount of time between when Jaehwan pinched that nerve and when Taekwoon was going to come grew shorter.

“Jaehwan… please- I need to come. Please.” He grabbed the back of Jaehwan's head a little harder and snapped his hips up in time with the fingers still pumping into him. He couldn't slow down.

He needed to- Fuck

                               he needed

                                                   “I need- I need to-”

Jaehwan looked him in the eyes and sucked harder, wrenching a long, drawn out mewl from his throat as Jaehwan swallowed around him.

He felt as if it was the longest orgasm of his life.

Taekwoon kneaded his fingers through Jaehwan's hair as he tried to regain his breath.

Jaehwan had other plans.

Though he had withdrawn his fingers, he was sucking tiny marks and nipping at the skin, occasionally introducing a drop of his venom into his system.

He would press his thumbs into some of the bites and watch as Taekwoon arched and cried out as he worked his way up the older man's body.

“Touch me. Feel how hard you made me with those adorable noises.” He handed Taekwoon a bottle of lube and told him to use as much as he thought he needed.

“You're so much bigger than Wonsik. Will you even fit?” He drizzled the cold liquid down Jaehwan's cock making him hiss.

“It'll fit.” Jaehwan replied. “Don't worry.” He lowered his head to nip at a collarbone and tease a nipple.   
“I'll give you what you asked for.” He sucked harshly on the skin of Taekwoon's neck, making sure there would be a dark patch of skin for days to come.  
“When you want to remember this for a while, you can touch the marks I leave on you tonight.” He bit the same hickey he made on Taekwoon's neck and the familiar pinpricks of pain followed by a euphoric rush.

Taekwoon could only assume it was caused by adrenaline or some sort of hormone related to really good sex.

He cradled Jaehwan's head chanting   
“Fuck me. Fuck me now.” Over and over.

“Hold yourself open for me. Spread your legs.” Taekwoon held his thighs as far apart as he could, shaking with the effort.

Jaehwan held himself in one hand. He smirked as he teased Taekwoon's entrance, making the older man whimper.   
“Look at you. I told you that you'd be desperate. He pressed the head past the ring of muscles and they both let out a breath.   
Jaehwan pushed forward, all while clutching Taekwoon's thighs, leaving bruises.   
The ones on the underside of his thighs probably wouldn't fade for weeks with the way the younger man gripped him.

He was determined to leave as many marks as possible.  
He pulled the older man further onto his cock until finally their hips touched.   
He didn't allow Taekwoon to adjust before he leaned forward and started a rapid pace.   
The older man scratched down Jaehwan's back, weakly attempting to rock his hips in time.   
Jaehwan took Taekwoon's legs and pushed them up so his knees were by his head and continued fucking him as hard as he had been if not harder.   
Taekwoon felt as if he was going to break in half.

“Jaehwan… gonna come again…”

“Wait for me, sweet thing.” Jaehwan replied. “I wanna feel how tight you squeeze me.” He nipped at Taekwoon's throat again, “Do you think you'll squeeze me so hard you'll drag me down with you?”

“Touch me.” Taekwoon would have blushed if all the blood in his body wasn't currently being redirected elsewhere. “I'll squeeze as hard as you want just please-” Jaehwan stroked him hard and fast, just before Taekwoon shouted that he was coming, his legs locked around Jaehwan's waist.   
He squeezed impossibly hard with his thighs and Jaehwan let out a surprised shout.   
Taekwoon was hyper aware of every twitch and ripple of muscle as Jaehwan softly kissed the bruises and marks he could reach until the older man let him go.

Once he was sure the others wouldn't see them, he covered Taekwoon in a sheet and carried him to the shower.

He set the older man down by the edge of the sink and quickly got him clean clothes.

The shower went by quickly, Taekwoon letting Jaehwan clean him and then dry him off and carried him back upstairs. The bruises lasted a week and the awkward waddle lasted until the end of that weekend.


	5. fifth gate

 

 

    Taekwoon had no idea why that night with Jaehwan affected him so badly.

He'd had sex with Sanghyuk several times and he'd even bent Jaehwan over the living room couch the one day everyone had been at school, but he decided not to go.

 

    Maybe because he was trying to Fuck away the hurt. maybe because he had finally gotten Jaehwan to fuck HIM.

    Logically he had no right to be upset at Wonsik about that girl. He was Fucking Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, and Wonsik had obviously started sleeping around as well, but if Taekwoon and Wonsik weren't together, he shouldn't have had to take that abuse either.

    There had to be other ways to take his mind off of everything. Exercise was supposed to be a mood booster and the school gym was free to go to.

    He decided to try the exercise routines he'd do when he was still playing soccer. He stayed at the gym, lifting weights and running on the treadmill. He got home and his roommates looked worried.

...except for Wonsik of course.

    “Where were you? We thought you were kidnapped!” Hakyeon wailed.

    “By pirates.” Jaehwan said.

    “I said ninjas.” Sanghyuk added.

    “I thought you might have gotten hit by an escort shuttle or something.” Hongbin said with wide eyes. “Are you ok?” He tried to look him over.

    “I was at the gym. I need a shower. Desperately.” He squirmed away.

    “Can we join you?” Sanghyuk asked, following him.

    “No.”

    “Aww.”

 

    The next day Taekwoon couldn't move. He forgot to stretch and didn't eat extra so now he had a cold on top of that.

Jaehwan had peeked in to see if this was one of those lucky days where he had taken the day off and found him trying to get out of bed.

    “Oh no, sweet thing. You're staying put. I will let Hyogi sit on you if you try to move. He's not as light as he looks and tons stronger.”

    He went to make some soup and told Sanghyuk to bundle Taekwoon up in their winter blanket.

 

    The next week he was well enough to go to the gym again.

    He worked out, remembered to stretch this time, and went out for a burger after. He felt really energetic… which was great. Unfortunately, when he got home and he hopped into the shower, his imagination went into overdrive. He remembered the time Jaehwan was leaning against the wall of the shower, and wouldn't let him touch himself. Wouldn't let him touch anything. He was told to kneel in the shower and hold his forearms behind his back. Suddenly  Sanghyuk was pressed as close as he could get. Taekwoon was almost hoping this was the day someone actually fucked him, but instead, Sanghyuk only ground against him, teasing him.    They loved teasing him until he sobbed, begging for release.

    This time, on top of grinding slowly, occasionally teasing his entrance with the head of his cock, Sanghyuk was stroking him. He was being quick and efficient. With the visual stimuli in front of him and Sanghyuk grinding behind him, he was getting dangerously close to falling off of the edge they held him over.

    “Taekwoon. I want you to come a little closer.” Jaehwan purred. Taekwoon slowly shuffled over, trying to let Sanghyuk follow.

    The younger man resumed what he was doing and Taekwoon let out a tiny ‘ah’.

    “Perfect. Leave your lips like that.” Jaehwan held his jaw, caressing a cheek with his thumb. He rubbed the head of his cock across Taekwoon's lower lip before pushing the head into his mouth and canting his hips shallowly.

    Jaehwan made a noise when Taekwoon's tongue dragged against the underside of his cock and the older man couldn't hold his mouth like that when he came hard.

    Taekwoon came almost as hard thinking about that night. He quickly finished his shower, shuffled to his room and pretended to fall asleep so nobody would bother him.

    Later that night, his dreams woke him and he rolled to his stomach, rutting against the mattress, coming with a pitiful noise.

    This continued for days. He was running out of excuses for avoiding his friends and his dick was starting to chafe.

 

    A few days later, he got to the gym and had been working out for almost an hour when there was a scuffle at the entrance. Suddenly he heard Jaehwan calling his name. Loudly.

    “What.” He was not in the mood. “You can't come here without a student id.”

    “I heard. But I had to give you this.” He threw a brown paper bag at him and ran off.

Inside the bag were some protein bars and a bottle of juice. There was a note crumpled at the bottom.

_Did we do something wrong?_

_Are you mad at us?_

_Please come back. There is only so much we can take before we try to join you in the shower._

_We miss you_

_XOXO_

 

    He stood outside, chewing his protein bar with a blank expression, contemplating what to say to them. He didn't know really why he was avoiding them. Maybe he was becoming too attached and it scared him. What if he no longer loved Wonsik because they took up too much space in his heart?

    He was sure they didn't feel the same way about him as they felt for each other.

    He went back in and started jogging on a treadmill until he heard the sorority girls come and take up all of the surrounding machines.

    He stretched and went to use some weights.

    “Aww look, he's learning how to defend himself.” Becca stated. He hadn't noticed them coming to surround him.

    “No, I'm merely exercising to get rid of frustration. Seems to be having the opposite effect as of late.” He replied.

    “Did you give him my message?” She asked.

    “He doesn't talk to me much.” By this point, the entire gym had stopped to watch them.  “And I don't see why you think I should convey the message. It just looks to me as if you enjoy beating up random strangers.”

    “But you live with him. And he wouldn't shut up about you. How are you a stranger?”

    Taekwoon wouldn't let the momentary lift in his spirits derail his train of thought.

    “Before the last time when you randomly attacked me, had we ever spoken before?”

    “Well, no.”

    “Does that mean that when you inevitably attack me again karma should go to them as well?” he gestured toward her friends. It's possible that the calmness in his voice was what caused her to try to slap him again.

    What happened was so fast that nobody was sure of what they saw. The instant her hand made contact with his face, he dropped the weights as hard as he could onto the feet of the two friends on either side of her. He cradled his cheek with a mock look of shock, pausing to smirk slightly as the realisation of what happened hit her.

    “I hope you two pass the message to her.”

    He said before walking away.

    Security stopped him before he left. His only reply was “check the cctv footage,” he pointed at the camera, “she hit me and now I think her friends need medical assistance.”

    He left quickly, while they were distracted and made it home, slamming the door.

    So much for going to the gym.


	6. sixth gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about parallel with open the gates of hell

A week passed and Taekwoon had locked himself in his room much like Wonsik had. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were not happy.  
One night, Jaehwan went out.  
“Where are you going so late?” Hongbin asked.  
“Planting a book.” Jaehwan replied with a flat voice.  
“Uh… ok. Be safe.” Hongbin wasn't entirely sure he heard right.  
“Will do.”

While Jaehwan was out, Sanghyuk knocked on Taekwoon's door. Nobody answered so he continued to knock. And kept it up until Taekwoon threw the door open, glaring at him.  
Sanghyuk forced his way in, closing the door behind him with his foot. He tried to reach for Taekwoon to kiss him but the older man backed away.  
“Did we do something? And don't give me the ‘It's not you, it's me’ line either. We fucking miss you, Hyung.”  
“I… you… we. This thing. With us. Sooner or later you'll get bored of me and it'll just be me again.”  
“You're an idiot.” Sanghyuk bonked Taekwoon on the forehead. “So we told you that this… thing with us was going to last until Wonsik pulled his head out his ass and came crawling back to you, and I know you'd go running back to him in a heartbeat, but… I don't know if we're gonna let you go without much of a fight.”  
“With all the things he's been doing lately, he's going to have to work to get on my good graces again.” Taekwoon grumbled.  
“I'd have lost a bit of respect if you just welcomed him back.” He kissed Taekwoon on the cheek.  
Before Sanghyuk could pull away Taekwoon tugged him in for a real kiss.  
Sanghyuk pressed him against the door and rolled his hips slowly, pulling a soft whimper from Taekwoon's throat.  
They made quick work of their clothes and Sanghyuk sucked on the skin below Taekwoon's ear, making sure he left a mark that would last some time.  
He continued marking Taekwoon's pale skin with small bites and tiny hickeys as he pressed three of his fingers to Taekwoon's lips. Taekwoon opened his mouth timorously and licked at Sanghyuk's fingertips. He pressed the fingers a little harder against his lower lip and Taekwoon sucked more in. Sanghyuk watched him for a while before pulling his hand back and nuzzling Taekwoon's ear.  
“Do you remember the time you sucked Jannie's dick in the shower?” He asked, breathing heavily into Taekwoon's ear, pulling his hair and causing a shudder to go down the older man's spine  
Taekwoon nodded. That one time in the shower was the only time he had ever gone down on either of them. "I didn't really get to do much before you made me come.”  
“Would you be opposed if I asked you to?” He looked the older man in the eyes.  
“I don't know how good I'll be…”  
“You're a fast learner, Hyung.”  
Taekwoon dropped to his knees and stared up at him for a moment before wrapping his fingers around the base. He heard the man above him gasp. He tightened his hold slightly before leaning forward and gently tasting the precome. He didn't particularly care for the taste, but kept eye contact with Sanghyuk and when he let out a tiny noise and had to brace himself with the door, it emboldened the older man. Taekwoon opened his mouth a little wider and licked a long stripe from his hand to the crown. He fluttered his tongue around the head and sucked softly at the slit.  
“Oh Fuck,..” Sanghyuk sighed, barely audible. “Hyung…” he carded his fingers through the raven locks, pausing when Taekwoon finally started to suck slowly. He bobbed his head rhythmically until Sanghyuk pulled him away.  
“Stand up.” He did as he was told as Sanghyuk went to Taekwoon's nightstand and grabbed a tiny bottle.  
He coated his fingers as he sauntered over to the older man with a dark look on his face.  
“Hold this for me" he handed Taekwoon the bottle, slowly backing him up to the door again. He bent slightly and lifted Taekwoon's leg to his hip. He nipped at the throat in front of his face before standing at his full height.  
“What?... Bed… over there...ah" Taekwoon had never even thought of the possibility of having sex anywhere else.  
“Yes. It is.” Sanghyuk replied, pressing a finger into him. Taekwoon gasped, high and shrill, grabbing Sanghyuk's shoulders to stay upright. “But I'm going to Fuck you right here.”  
Taekwoon's head fell back against the door with a thunk as Sanghyuk added a finger.  
“And I don't care what Hyung said,” He added a finger and crooked it. Taekwoon groaned. “You will be loud enough to make the neighbours know exactly how much you enjoy me inside of you.” He growled. “A part of you will always be ours.”  
Taekwoon gasped, not expecting to hear this from the younger man. Sanghyuk leaned in, pressing a forceful kiss that Taekwoon returned with as much enthusiasm.  
He took the bottle of lube and coated himself with it before tossing it on the bed and pressing the head into him so quickly that he let out a tiny yip.  
“Hold on tight.” Sanghyuk said before lifting Taekwoon's other leg and letting Taekwoon's weight take care of the rest.  
“Stop! Wait! Don't move yet!” Taekwoon dug his nails so hard into Sanghyuk's shoulders that he was sure he broke the skin.  
Sanghyuk groaned and leaned his weight forward onto the other man, pushing himself deeper, if at all possible. He sucked Taekwoon's tongue into his mouth, pulling a soft moan from him. Sanghyuk pulled his hips back and slammed into Taekwoon over and over.  
The older man's nails scrabbled for purchase as he tried to arch closer to Sanghyuk.  
The blond’s reply was to cup his ass to change their angle a little and snap his hips harder.  
Taekwoon tried to say Sanghyuk's name, but it started as a hiss and escalated to a wail.  
“Do you like that?” Sanghyuk growled through his teeth. Taekwoon nodded. “Then say it.”  
“YeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaH"  
“Close enough.” He snarled before biting the side of Taekwoon's neck.  
Sanghyuk used the force of his thrusts to pin Taekwoon to the wall.  
With one hand, he pinched one of Taekwoon's nipples and the other, he wrapped it around Taekwoon's cock.  
He didn't move it. Just held his hand there. Taekwoon whined.  
“What?” Sanghyuk asked. “I can't hear you"  
“Don't tease, Hyogi. I'm so close…”  
“What do you want me to do, Hyung?”  
“Stroke it"  
“Not until you tell me who you like having inside of you.”  
“Ah- you, Hyogi. You"  
“Louder. Tell me where you want me to come.”  
“I-inside… please… so close.”  
“I can go a lot longer than you, and I can pinch this nerve here and you won't be able to come until I want. Now tell me.” He squeezed his hand slightly.  
“Goddammit Sanghyuk! Come inside me right now you arrogant prick.”  
Sanghyuk flicked his wrist a few times, bringing his other hand behind Taekwoon's back to arch him so he could dip his head and lap at a nipple.  
“SANGHYUK” Taekwoon shrieked, pulling the blond hair hard. “Coming I- ah...Ah AH.”  
“Hyung...bite my neck as hard as you can.” He tried and Taekwoon swore he felt skin break.  
Taekwoon felt the instant Sanghyuk came, slowly crumpling to the floor, Taekwoon falling on top of him.  
“Sweet merciful Fuck you are flexible.” Jaehwan said from the door. Taekwoon's legs were still locked behind Sanghyuk, but he was chest to chest with the other man.  
“I was about to ask if you had seen Hyogi, but since you're both here, I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to go to the movies tomorrow.”  
The two men on the floor looked at each other and then at Jaehwan and shrugged.  
“Ok"

**^^^^**

The next day when they found Sanghyuk clinging desperately to that light pole, Taekwoon knew it was signs of a heroin overdose.   
On a whim, after what Sanghyuk said about sucking cock for heroin, he had looked up signs of a heroin overdose online.

He had no idea why Jaehwan wasn't taking it more seriously. He knew how much he loved Sanghyuk, but he just appeared more disappointed than worried.  
Taekwoon looked up how to take care of someone who was overdosing on the internet, but by the time he had gone outside to share his new knowledge, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk weren't there.

He figured the brunet had taken Sanghyuk to the hospital after all and went back to his room to wait for any word from Jaehwan.

He paced his room until there was a knock at the door. He was confused. Shouldn't Jaehwan be with Sanghyuk?

“Have you seen Hyogi?” He asked.

“I thought you took him to the hospital.”

“I went to get him Gatorade. That little shit ran off in a huff because he knew I wouldn't ever touch him until it was out of his system. I'm gonna go look for him.”

“Wait for us!” The rest of the house said.

Jaehwan didn't come back.

Taekwoon decided he would look for Hyuk as long as Jaehwan was.

“I'll go with you" Wonsik said with a soft smile

Fifteen minutes of walking around and thinking of every nook Sanghyuk could have crawled into and Wonsik grabbed Taekwoon's hand.

Taekwoon finally spoke.

“Just because you're outside and with me, holding my hand and being sweet doesn't mean I'm miraculously ok with you again. Let's just find-”

There was a blinding pain in his head and suddenly he was stunned. Wonsik dragged him into a dark place.

He wanted to fight back. He tried to shout for Jaehwan or Sanghyuk but his mouth didn't want to move.

Nothing did.

Wonsik tied Taekwoon's hands behind him and tied his leg to one of Jaehwan's.

They weren't moving.

“Did you kill them?” Taekwoon looked at them, preemptive grief, thick in his voice. Wonsik squatted in front of Taekwoon.

He saw a tiny glint of light on a large blade.

His eyes widened as he tried to squirm away.

“Careful. You'll hurt yourself. I need you guys alive.” Wonsik said pleasantly. “I just need this from you.” He cut a lock of hair and took it out of Taekwoon's line of vision. “Back in a mo.”

 

**^^^^^**

 

He did it.

Wonsik woke Hongbin from whatever spell.

He had healed Taekwoon’s head injury.

Taekwoon in exchange signed the contract.

Protect the prince.

Then Jaehwan thought it would help locate Hakyeon if they could become like them.

“Why didn't you tell me you were... different?” Taekwoon asked before they walked into the kitchen.

“I… didn't want you to fear us.” Jaehwan said. He sense a bit of doubt from his lover and told Sanghyuk to bite Taekwoon instead.

That went poorly. He felt as if he was dying and the only name on his lips was Wonsik.

Why?

After all that?

He ignored him. Ignored his pain-

He tried to tell Wonsik not to look at him like that.

Like he cared.

Wonsik pulled him into his lap.

He was trying to comfort him.

He waited so long for Wonsik to look at him like that again.

Taekwoon didn't understand anything anymore…

 

He was suddenly all instinct

 

He gave into the urge to bite Wonsik.

Claim him as his own mate.

Right there on the kitchen floor.

 

He needed.

                  So much need.

Sanghyuk was sitting on him until he calmed down.

For some reason once Hongbin had stepped into the room, the instinct to Fuck Wonsik until neither of them could move was replaced with the instinct to protect the prince.

“Taekwoon, come here please.” When Hongbin bit him to seal the bond between them, his head cleared.

He felt fire and lust and love. He could feel the emptiness in the prince's heart from Hakyeon's absence.

And on top of everything he could feel the biggest boner in his life making his pants really uncomfortable.

He saw Sanghyuk's reaction to Hongbin's bite. Jaehwan was busy.

He took Sanghyuk by the hand and led him off to another room.

He didn't care which.

He didn't miss the confused look on Wonsik's face as the two men walked away.

Sanghyuk whimpered softly when it took longer to get into Taekwoon's room than he wanted.

Taekwoon pressed Sanghyuk against the inside of his door and groaned when they ground against each other.   
Sanghyuk wasn't stronger anymore.   
He whimpered when Taekwoon nosed down the side of his throat.

“So...I just need to-” Taekwoon bit Sanghyuk's throat and venom just came naturally.

He had never heard such a desperate noise come from the blond.   
Sanghyuk clutched at the back of Taekwoon's shirt as he bucked desperately against the other man.

“Bite me.” Taekwoon pulled away from the younger man. leaving a trail of purple venom on Sanghyuk's skin.   
Taekwoon cried out when Sanghyuk's venom hit him.

“Hyogi- I… can't say it.” Sanghyuk nodded.

“I know- me too.” They held their hips against each other and kissed softly.

“Never done that before,” Taekwoon smirked.

They went back into the kitchen and Taekwoon leaned in to bite Wonsik's lower lip.

If everyone else got to bite him he should be able to as well.

He felt so helpless when Wonsik was changing.   
As everyone was carrying Wonsik to bed he looked into the sink and his heart was just laying there.

It occasionally flopped like a fish. It was still beating.

The first thing he saw was a mostly empty pickle jar on the counter by the sink.

He cradled the heart in both hands, putting it in the jar and cleaning the surrounding areas free of blood.

For the first time in almost a year, he went to bed alone, staring at the door until his eyelids couldn't stay open


	7. seventh gate

Hakyeon was back… kinda.

He was walking out of the hospital.

Jaehwan gave him a look and he followed his older friend out of the door.

Like usual he was stupid and didn't say anything.   
Just before he could say something to Hakyeon, a friend of his appeared.  
It looked like a touching reunion, but Taekwoon saw the glint of steel.

Barely a moment before it could do any damage to his friend, he grabbed the other man's hand and twisted until he let go.   
He picked up the fallen knife and threw it at the fleeing man.

  
“More people are going to come for you if you aren’t protected.” He said before disappearing.  
He brought Hakyeon back and Jaehwan relayed information that Hongbin's parents had told him.  
All there was left to do was wait outside and stand guard.

“Bow.” Jaehwan suddenly whispered. Urgency in his voice. Taekwoon lowered his head. “I'm sorry we failed to protect him m’lady.”  
“Stand up straight, Jannie. We all know my son's an idiot.”  
Jaehwan grinned at the queen.  
Taekwoon looked at her, Hongbin definitely took after her.

“Keep up the good work, boys.” She said before rushing into the room as if they had run all the way.

“That explains why Kongs is so… unique.” Wonsik finally said, trying to get a chuckle out of Taekwoon. He stared at the older man, willing him to respond.

“Just because I had sex with you doesn't make us alright.” He finally said with a frown.

“I know. I swear I do. I'll make it up to you if you'll let me. Just give me a chance.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and stretched his neck. Wonsik took the initiative and started massaging his shoulders.  
“If I fall asleep, we're not doing our job.” Taekwoon half scolded.

Hakyeon had healed Hongbin. Hongbin carried Hakyeon home despite everyone's protests. No matter how much they assured he'd be safe, Hongbin didn't want him to wake up alone.

“Take a shower for fucks sake,” Jaehwan said, “I'll watch him. You don't want him to wake up to stinky beans. You smell like natto. If he doesn't puke, I will. Go on.”

Taekwoon sat on the couch and chuckled at that until Wonsik sat next to him with a bowl of popcorn.

“What movie do you want to watch?”  
Taekwoon went to his room and Sanghyuk watched the various emotions play across Wonsik's face until it landed at determination.

The next day Taekwoon woke to the sound of music blasting outside of his bedroom window. He stuck his head outside and growled.

“Kim Wonsik. You live in this house, but I am not beyond filling a noise complaint against you. Turn that off and get inside before you get arrested.”  
He went back to sleep and went to class. When he came back, Wonsik was dressed nicely and he was freshly showered.

“So… which frat house is having a party this time?” Wonsik looked slightly hurt.

“I'm not going to those anymore. I wanted to take you out to dinner. Get dressed.”

“I had plans with the guys though. They needed my help filming the amateur porn they use to supplement their incomes.”

“I get it. I fucked up. Please, Hyung I'm so sorry.”

Taekwoon walked upstairs.

“If you don't go, he'll do something more obnoxious and whine when you ignore him. He's like a puppy sometimes. Go get dressed.” Jaehwan told him.

Taekwoon came downstairs, looked at Wonsik and said, “It's just dinner. It doesn't mean anything.”

“It means so much to me.” Wonsik replied as he watched his mate go to take a shower.

Wonsik pulled the chair out for him, he opened doors he even let Taekwoon order first. He spent the entire meal grinning like a loon while Taekwoon just glared at him. He wouldn't even let Taekwoon pay for his half of the meal.

“Do you want to go to a movie after dinner?”

“This is straying dangerously close to date territory.” Taekwoon snapped.

“So let it.” Wonsik sipped his glass of beer.

“I… not yet.” Taekwoon frowned. Wonsik sighed.

“Hyung, how do I woo Taekwoon? I need him back.” He asked Hakyeon.

“Have you tried poetry? You're good at stuff like that.”

“Good idea Hyung.”

Taekwoon woke from a nap in his room to a knocking at the door.

“What.”

Wonsik cleared his throat. “Ahem. Ode to a hamster cheeked kitten.”

Taekwoon slammed the door in Wonsik's face but the younger man kept reading.

 

The next day, Taekwoon was greeted by a massive bouquet of flowers. Wonsik stuck his arms out to give them to him. He looked at the card. ‘Our deepest condolences.’ It said in fancy cursive.

Taekwoon turned and went to his room. A moment later he threw a dictionary out of his door and in the general direction of Wonsik.

Taekwoon was afraid to see what was coming next. “So, have you seen what's in the papers today? Real shocker in the classifieds.” Wonsik said.

“I don't think I've read a newspaper since it was assigned to me in elementary school.” Taekwoon replied.

“Then who gets the subscription?” Wonsik asked.

Hakyeon walked past with his nose in the classified ads.

“This poor guy must have done something awful.” Hakyeon mumbled. Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon by the back of the shirt and read over his shoulder.

“Please take me back…” He let go of Hakyeon and walked upstairs.

“We get it. You're afraid, but really, I think there's only two people he's not annoying the piss out of.” Sanghyuk said.

“I'm sure you can feel it. How miserable and sorry he feels. If we can feel it through your bond with us, I hate to imagine how it feels to you.” Jaehwan gave him a back hug, kissing and nipping at the side of his neck.

“Does anyone else smell onions frying?” Taekwoon replied.

He quietly made his way downstairs and saw Wonsik pushing some onions around a frying pan before pausing, reading something on his phone, double checking and pushing the onions around again.

The fact that Wonsik had tears rolling down his cheeks didn't escape Taekwoon's notice. Nor did the fact that he could feel that they weren't onion related tears.  
He walked back to his room. He thought that he had taken it too far.

“Hakyeon Hyung, where do we keep the fire extinguisher?” Wonsik shouted.

“Wasn't aware we had one.” He replied.

“Then can you get everyone out of the house… like now?” He replied, “I'm gonna try-” There was a strange noise in the kitchen just as Wonsik shrieked.

It was a noise that Taekwoon didn't like.

Taekwoon ran upstairs and said “House on fire. Wonsik is an idiot. Save the prince.” Before running downstairs.

Wonsik was oddly quiet for the kitchen being on fire.

When Taekwoon ran to see how badly the kitchen was on fire, he managed to see through the smoke that his mate was bent unnaturally over the kitchen table. He didn't care that he was

burning his skin, hair and clothes. He ran into the kitchen and picked the younger man up, running out of the house with him in his arms just as a fireman came rushing in, hosing the house down.

Someone tried to take Wonsik from Taekwoon, but he wouldn't let go.

“Hyung.” Hongbin said, “They're here to help. Let go.”

Taekwoon did as he was ordered and the paramedic frantically worked on him, shouting to someone else about there being no heartbeat.

They let Taekwoon say goodbye and he hugged Wonsik, crying quietly.

His head popped up when he heard something akin to logs being dragged across leafy concrete. He frowned when Wonsik's arms tried to cuddle him back to his chest like he was looking for a teddy bear. It took a moment to sink in about the fact that they could find no heartbeat and he pushed Wonsik off of the gourney.

Wonsik sat up and looked around for a moment, taking in the fact that he was outside. He crawled over to Taekwoon, latching onto his legs and sobbing loudly and embarrassingly,

“I'm sorry, Hyung! Please! Please take me back!”

Taekwoon looked down at the other man and smiled softly.

“Promise you won't try to cook anything more complicated than a boiled egg without supervision again?”

“Nothing more complicated than toaster waffles, I swear!” He replied eagerly.

Taekwoon pulled him to his feet and kissed him.

“I'm sorry I let that go for so long.” Taekwoon said softly.

Wonsik pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hey guys, we'll deal with this,” Jaehwan said, “I think there's a bench at the park calling your names.”

“You mean THE bench?” Taekwoon asked. Jaehwan nodded, patting Taekwoon on the ass. The raven haired man took Wonsik's hand and led him toward the park.

There was a fairly secluded area in the park where there was a bench high enough to see around the area, but secluded enough that unless it was a full moon or if one was looking hard enough, most people couldn't see it.

“Sit,” Taekwoon said, pulling Wonsik to the bench. The younger man thought it'd be a lovely place to talk quietly about- He couldn't think. Taekwoon had unzipped his jeans and was currently stroking him to full hardness.

“Hyung?”

“Shh. You don't want people to find us.” Wonsik's head fell back as he tried not to moan.   
His face scrunched up and he ended up biting his palm to keep quiet.   
Taekwoon leaned in, biting his throat, injecting a small bit of venom.

A rather loud “Oh” bubbled out of his throat. Taekwoon slapped him on the thigh before slinking down and taking half of his cock into his mouth.  
Wonsik whimpered as Taekwoon started bobbing his head. His fingers tangled in black locks.  
  
“Hyung I'm gonna come.” He whispered.  
  
“We can't have that.” Taekwoon replied. “I still have to show you how sorry I am.”

He patted his back pockets and grinned. He thought Jaehwan had slipped him something when he went for that last, quick grope.

He leaned forward, kissing Wonsik and pulling away to show him the little packet of lube he had. He opened it and coated his fingers before slipping his hand down the back of his own pants.

He spread his legs a little bit, looking at Wonsik. He whimpered softly and his eyes drifted shut. Wonsik tried to undo his pants, but the older man backed away.

“Ah. N-no touching.” He stuttered. “Not yet.”

Wonsik was going half mad watching Taekwoon's expressions and being forced to use his imagination.

He finally climbed out of his pants before coating Wonsik's cock with the rest of the little package of lube and slowly slinking down the turgid flesh.

“You feel so fucking good inside of me, Sikkie.” Taekwoon whispered against his lips. “Now you may touch.” The result was nearly instantaneous. Hands drifted up long, pale thighs to rest on the curve of his ass and help the other man ride him.

Taekwoon gripped the bench behind Wonsik's head and started with quick, shallow movements before he was sure he could ride harder.

The bench groaned under the movement. Their damp skin slapped with each drop.

“I'm not gonna last, Woonie.”

“Touch me.” He replied, never slowing. “I need- yes!” Wonsik stroked quickly and Taekwoon's movements became more desperate.   
“Just- a little - Just- Wonsik-” He tightened impossibly, but kept riding just as hard. Wonsik felt his mate come over his hand just before Taekwoon leaned in to bite him.

Wonsik wrapped his arm around Taekwoon before biting and coming as well. They let go and Taekwoon whispered tiny declarations of love before grabbing Wonsik's wrist and licking his fingers clean.

“We should head home to continue this.” Taekwoon said with a tiny smile. “Maybe in the shower or something.” Wonsik helped him up.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Taekwoon pulled his pants on and helped Wonsik back into his before climbing into his lap and kissing him breathless.

They got up in time to see Becca show up with one of the guys from the frat house.

“Well,” she grinned evilly “This explains so much.”

Taekwoon pulled Wonsik possessively to himself by his waist, letting out a low rumbling growl. His eyes flashed red before grabbing Wonsik's earlobe in his teeth. He never took his eyes from the girl.

“Did I ever tell you that I get really hungry after I have sex?”


End file.
